


Wednesday

by AnnaWinch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinch/pseuds/AnnaWinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver special day!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Really short!! Hope you like it!!! and you can always tell me what you think

It is complicated to be the CEO of Palmer Tech by day and a superhero by night you have always things to do and almost seems almost impossible to have a real good time with your boyfriend, a mayoral candidate by day and the Green Arrow by night, Felicity and Oliver lives are so difficult these days.

 

 Except Wednesdays, Wednesdays are Oliver and Felicity’s day. This had been Oliver’s idea once he realized that these are difficult times to see each other as a couple, just the two of them. Just Oliver and Felicity.

 

Today is Wednesday. She is standing at the door open with a big smile. Opening the door, she sees him setting the table, he simply looks at her. _“Welcome Home,”_ he tells her.

 

Most of the Wednesdays, they eat lunch and they talk. They talk about everything. Felicity tells him about the one day that her mom took her to a fancy restaurant after school.  It is one of the few memories of Felicity has of her mother being happy. Oliver talks about his years before the island most of the time he talked about Tommy and how his friend always was there for him. Felicity loves to watch Oliver talk about Tommy.  He smiles as he tells her about the stupid thing they did just to make Malcom angry.

 

Other Wednesday, they watch movies. Most of the movies came out when Oliver was away on the island because Felicity believes that Oliver must watch them. Others, they just lie on the couch, Felicity’s head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and Oliver playing with her hair. They do this until they fall sleep, and only wake up when they hear the alarm. Kissing they say “I love you” and then they turn back to being Felicity the CEO and Oliver the Candidate for Mayor.


End file.
